ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Trimark Pictures
| foundation = | founder = Mark Amin | defunct = | location = Santa Monica, California | location_country = United States | industry = Film | key_people = Mark Amin | products = Motion Pictures | num_employees = | parent = Vidmark, Inc. (1985–1994) Trimark Holdings (1994–2000) Lionsgate (2000-2001) | former_names = Vidmark Entertainment | subsid = CinemaNow Trimark Ultra Sports | divisions = Trimark Interactive Trimark Television Kidmark Entertainment Trimark Home Video }} Trimark Pictures (also referred to as Trimark) was an American production company that specialized in the production and distribution of television and home video motion pictures. The company was formed in 1985 by Mark Amin as Vidmark Entertainment with Vidmark Inc. (later Trimark Holdings Inc.) established as the holding company. As a small studio, Trimark produced and released theatrical, independent, television and home video motion pictures. In 1994 the company formed Trimark Interactive. Among the company's many releases are Peter Jackson's 1992 film Dead Alive, which they chose to release theatrically due to Jackson's possessing a following. They are well known for releasing films considered to be controversial for the time period, as in the case with the 1999 film Better Than Chocolate, as some newspapers refused to carry advertisements for the film that featured the word "lesbian" as part of a critic blurb. Background Vidmark Entertainment first became involved with motion picture production in 1988, when its founders and investors provided financing for the feature Demonwarp. Demonwarp was produced by Richard L. Albert through his advertising company Design Projects, Inc., which was Vidmark's and many other home video and independent film distributors' advertising company. Demonwarp was shot on 35mm film, and starred George Kennedy, but only cost $250,000 to make. Coming from a marketing background, producer Rick Albert convinced Mark Amin that if the film's budget was limited to the minimum baseline sales that Vidmark could make with any film released on videocassette in the United States, then the motion picture would have to be profitable. Since the original investors in Vidmark also invested in and owned the 20/20 Video chain of stores, they could accurately project what the minimum sales would be. The projections proved true, and adding to the robust U.S. home video sales, international sales, cable and free television sales, Demonwarp earned many multiples of its original budget. Mark Amin served as executive producer, and during production of Demonwarp he decided to raise money by a public offering of Vidmark, to form Trimark. Trimark picked up its first film, Warlock, a 1989 film starring Julian Sands which was a major theatrical hit with fans of such films. Trimark eventually made the sequel Warlock: The Armageddon in 1993. Trimark also saw success in other familiar film series the studio produced and distributed. Leprechaun, released in 1993 starring a young Jennifer Aniston and Warwick Davis as the sinister leprechaun grossed over $10 million during its theatrical run. One theatrical sequel and four direct to video sequels eventually followed. Other Trimark productions included The Dentist, a major hit on HBO, Return of the Living Dead III and Pinocchio's Revenge. Trimark also specialized in made-for-television features, which included the dramatic Eve's Bayou, starring Samuel L. Jackson, which received critical acclaim. Trimark also released Stephen King's Storm of the Century, a miniseries. In 2000, Trimark merged with Lions Gate Entertainment in which Amin became the single largest shareholder. In 2001, Mark Amin founded Sobini Films where he currently serves as the CEO. In late 2017, Lionsgate launched a channel for Roku streaming players using the Vidmark name and a modified variant of their late 1980s logo, with Lionsgate-owned movies, including some from the original Vidmark and Trimark, amongst the selection. Movies & TV Roku Channel Store|last=|first=|date=|website=Roku|access-date=February 22, 2018}} List of distributed movies Theatrical Direct-to-video References External links * Category:Media companies established in 1985 Category:Media companies disestablished in 2000 Category:Defunct American film studios Category:2000 mergers and acquisitions Category:Former Lionsgate subsidiaries Category:Trimark Pictures films Category:1985 establishments in California Category:2000 disestablishments in California Category:Film production companies of the United States